


KaeMaki Collection

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A highly embarrassed Akamatsu forced to describe her own smell, Ass to Mouth, Atomic Wedgie, Consensual, Drabble, Embarrassing Underwear, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fetish, Frontal Wedgie, Graphic Depictions of Sweat, Kissing, Light Masochism, Panties, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shipping, Teasing, Underwear, Yuri, enf, frontal, ripping wedgie, sweat kink, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: My KaeMaki shipping stories.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> In which Akamatsu consensually face-sits Harukawa while pulling her panties. Also consensually. I wrote this as a gift for a friend that's helped me out a lot, and I went ahead and had some fun with it too. Done in 2 hours and 16 minutes over 21 chat enters for 1,946 words. The word prompt were: lovers, heart-print, teasing, pout, flagpole, stress, comfort, work, money, funny, sleep, needing.

"Ready, Maki-chan?"

Crimson eyes momentarily caught up in the slight motions of her girlfriend's breasts hanging distractingly close to her face, Maki Harukawa shot her gazes elsewhere to escape any embarrassing thoughts about how little her skimpy bra seemingly did to hold them in place; the sight of them with her bra-strap unhooked and re-hooked 'so that she wasn't alone' was more than enough to ensure those thoughts wouldn't be leaving her head anytime soon. That rapid movement of her eyes instead brought into view the equally embarrassing image of her own slim body laid flat on the bed and covered only by a pair of heart-print panties, and being reminded of that fact had her quickly glancing about for anything about this situation she'd wandered into that wasn't embarrassing, settling on the blankness of the ceiling. "S-Sure... just do it."

Akamatsu gave a short nod before lifting her backside off the pillow it rested against onto her knees, smiling at the brief-yet-adorable shudder her girlfriend gave at the sensation of having the top of her head brush against the innermost of the pianist's plump thighs that she had seemingly only just gotten used to being that spread out over her periphery. Akamatsu would likely have been satisfied staying like that for a while longer with the shorter girl's head resting so near her; it would have been even better if she could have patted the girl's head as it laid against her lap, but she was here to make her girlfriend happy above all else.

The pianist walking on her knees slowly, Harukawa felt the mattress sink underneath the back of her head more and more as her 'punishment' drew nearer, soon blocked from the ceiling she'd been relying on to keep her cheeks from growing any redder than they already. As if hell-bent on making her turn the reddest she could, what replaced and rapidly filled the whole of her vision was the paleness of her girlfriend's bubbly-round ass, their only covering being a pair of pink panties she'd already pulled up between those twin globes so that their legholes could reach her bra-strap; she'd insisted on it so that it wouldn't just be her getting her underwear yanked, but frankly the tiny smirk she'd given while re-hooking her bra made Harukawa suspect that she just wanted to embarrass her girlfriend even more.

Without giving her a chance to contemplate for the one-hundredth time how she'd ever fallen in love with such a weirdo, Akamatsu was already lowering herself down onto the brunette's awaiting face, hearing her suck in a breath out of reflex before she quietly snuffed that out with the girth of her rear end on both sides of the girl's equally smooth cheeks. The only scent she'd be breathing for the next while would be her lover.

Harukawa shifted in brief discomfort -dragging her pigtails over the mattress' edges with those movements- at the heft against her neck before letting herself settle into what she'd agreed to, nose scratching against the pink cotton of Akamatsu's panties that she'd assumed had been buried too deep into her for her to feel this closely, slowly getting used to that as well till her knuckles were no longer digging into the sheets as her hesitation had them doing thus far.

Sensing the stress loosening in the would-be childcare worker's toned arms, Akamatsu moved her own forward with a brief, forward lean that allowed Harukawa one last glimpse of the ceiling before her shapely fingers curled around her target: Harukawa's waistband. Akamatsu smiled.

Plunging the back of Harukawa's head into the bed as her weight returned, Akamatsu gave a thick pull on both leg bands as they combined into a solid strand, driving that strand deep into what she liked to say was the most beautiful part of her girlfriend's body next to her face. Strength built by many hours-long piano recitals, Akamatsu drove the hearts against Harukawa's feminine bud till they were practically kissing it, satisfied with the huff the girl gasped out at the soft impact between her legs. By pain or pleasure, she didn't care where that sound had come from; either way, it meant the girl would be breathing in even more of her soon enough.

Akamatsu held that position for a few seconds, waiting for Harukawa's fingers to dig into the sheets once more as if to signal how much she wished Akamatsu would go faster and quietly deciding to hold her panties to that spot a little bit longer; after all, she rarely got to see Harukawa yearning like this and wasn't about to let a single opportunity for teasing go to waste. With her only warning being the momentary shift of her weight, Akamatsu then gave her sharpest pull so far, the sound of the girl's muffled voice going higher against her rear cheeks letting her know to keep that rhythm up.

Lips closing around the bands that did all they could to invite themselves into that sensitive pinkness, Akamatsu's fingers collected the heart-covered underwear into the thinnest strand it could become, training every one of those overwrought strands on the inner walls of her girlfriend's womanhood till their structure had her hips lifting off the bed. Harukawa's heightened voice went higher in that instant until it melted in a smoother lowness over long it'd taken the pianist to stop toying with her.

The blonde grinned slyly at how far she'd gotten the girl while knowing how much further she could get her from here, holding off on that finale to instead remind her whose mercy she was at. "What's the matter, Maki-chan?" she spoke with a pause in her yanking to make sure the girl was forced to hear her. "Still sore from Ikusaba-san running you up the flagpole?"

Akamatsu didn't need to see the girl's face to know the sort of indignant look she was wearing across it; just knowing it was there was plenty for her. Harukawa would likely have thrown the girl off at that point if she weren't for the needing still tingling between her legs; the option still ran briefly through her mind as she contained her pout that would only have her pouting into the shapely mass of Akamatsu's rear. " _She just had to bring that up..._ " the girl complained internally.

Satisfied the face she knew her girlfriend was making, Akamatsu's violet eyes moved back down the red and white fabric she'd so distorted while thinking " _I'd better get back to work before she runs me up that thing later_." Funny to think how most would see that as an expected outcome of her doing this to the well-muscled girl and yet here she was doing it even harder to avoid such an unpleasant fate. A taut pull letting the laid-out brunette know the teasing was over, Akamatsu pulled the leg bands once more into the same tightness they'd been at before, her motions touching on something between intensity and comfort, almost as if she were massaging that spot.

Tugs slowly turning into jolts, that themselves turned sharper by the second into even harsher ones, Akamatsu soon had the girl's pert rear launching off the bed with every yank from the force she pushed into those jolts, feeling her own rear squishing down into the girl's face as she forced that much more of her weight into the motions. From the sounds she heard coming from the girl who no longer cared how much of the pianist's essence she was inhaling alongside the much less muffled sound of her panties running out of threads to snap, Akamatsu readied herself to finish the girl off with a level of effort only someone who loved her dearly could. Lifting the smaller girl's hips upward with her panties alone, the pianist held the girl's lower half like that for a short few seconds to let her own weight do what work it could before giving the whole of her strength in a finishing pull that worked to destroy these panties even faster than gravity alone could.

Harukawa only felt that white-hot tension coursing through her nether regions for a moment or two before the many lengthened hearts of her panties were overtaken by even longer ovals forming in their white canvas, growing together and joining till the final thread that remained plunged between her folds were the elastics themselves, the last efforted wrenching Akamatsu gave finishing them off in a loud, terse noise that her moan couldn't be heard over. Shortly enough, her backside came back down to the mattress while her elation joined it, settling slowly from an overpowering heat into a soft warmth that only the waves of energy pulsating through her lower region could do to echo the subsiding feeling. A few moments after that, the weight pressing down on her face left her with only warmth to remember it by as she turned her neck towards the blonde beauty who soon laid next to her.

"So how was that?" Akamatsu spoke up, not bothering to hold down the bit of pride in her voice about what a good girlfriend she was. Even with all that, of course, she knew not to expect the girl's curtness to go anywhere; she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're buying me some new underwear" Harukawa announced with the slightest amount of teasing in her own voice to show the pianist she wasn't exempt from being on the receiving end; she wouldn't have said it if she didn't know how much money the girl made as a concert pianist. Akamatsu came back at her with her usual smile, angelic as ever and clearly satisfied with her work. "Sure thing. I'll make sure they're even cuter." She wasn't about to be matched when it came to teasing.

Harukawa rolled away to hide the embarrassment on her face from Akamatsu forcing her to live with the fact she'd chosen to wear such an embarrassing pair and being unable to deny how much that fact was a part of the appeal when she agreed to this. All she could do to bring herself down from that embarrassment was scoff "Weirdo..." and nothing else; anything else would only serve as material for the pianist to embarrass her more.

Akamatsu brought her arm down over the girl's side to pull her closer, her breasts pressing into her back also loosening the tightness of her own panties there were still locked in place by her bra. "Yeah, I know..." she whispered, eyes closed as her hug closed tighter around her girlfriend's lithe body. Tempted enough by sleep to discard the idea of saying something even more teasing like "I'm _your_ weirdo" or "and _you're_ the one dating me" among other responses, the pianist let her body heat tell the girl how loved she was, the feeling of her smaller body heating up as well from this closeness letting her know the feeling was mutual.

A single hand against her crotch as the soreness came on from what she'd just put herself through, Harukawa took a moment to gather her resolve before the other hand moved upward towards her chest, clasping Akamatsu's and feeling the smoothness of her fingers still sweaty from the effort she'd put in for as many seconds as it took for those tired fingers to squeeze hers back. She could tell the blonde was smiling right now and the fact she'd brought it on by doing something so cheesy kept her cheeks at the same shade of pinkness she'd been trying to hide thus far.

Even still... that was what lovers were supposed to do, right?


	2. In View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one as a result of a shipping poll that these two won out on. Done in 18 chat enters across 1 hour and 20 minutes for a total of 1,468 words.

"AKAMATSU!!" the pianist heard screamed from the bathroom door as it slammed open. Hitting the coda of the tune she'd been humming, Kaede Akamatsu opened her relaxed-shut eyes to take in the sight of her girlfriend sopping wet and naked, hair messy and out of place so as to give her an even closer resemblance to an angry cat. Placing her hairbrush back down on the surface of the full-length mirror she sat in front of, Akamatsu turned to the girl who was currently angry enough to use her last name with a naughty smile carrying not a hint of shame. "What's up, Maki-chan?"

Eyes flaring and cheeks flaring red, Harukawa stomped up to the piano player seated halfway across the room with a hand over her feminine spot while her downed hair mercifully covered her chest. "Don't you play dumb with me..." she gave with a low, menacing growl as she passed the bed in the center. "You stole my clothes _and_ all the towels while I was showering!" As she stood the closest yet to the annoying blonde she had the misfortune of falling for, only then did she bring a hand up to her chest knowing she could be seen the closest yet in all her nude glory.

Akamatsu gave her a silly grin -performing a tehepero gesture in time- before turning back to the mirror to absorb the full form of the bright-blushing beauty she'd made the mistake of pranking. "Huh... guess I did..." she said in an annoyingly mischievous voice, shimmying her rear back and forth on the chair it was seated atop. "I _wonder_ what you'll do about it?" The motion brought Harukawa's sights downward to the waistband normally meant to be worn under a girl's skirt now banding hip-to-hip across her girlfriend's purple sweater-vest at a height that could only have been engineered. Harukawa's eyes shut -perhaps to contain what frustration she could- before letting out a long and audible sigh. " _This brat_..." she thought to herself.

Damning the consequences of removing her hands from her immodest spots in order to show this fool the consequences of messing with her, Harukawa's powerful fingers jumped rapidly down to the target set before her with enough speed to make even her drenched hair shimmer around her like the black wings of a raven; she was going to make sure Akamatsu regretted most of this.

Fingers tent-poled under the fabric and hooking inward to solidify her grip as they met her thumbs, the assassin trained exactly the kind of force she'd normally use to lift large barbells into prying her girlfriend's skirted rear from the chair with enough kick to bring both their bodies together, getting Akamatsu's back wet in the process. "Ooooooh..." moaned the pianist with a vigor somewhere between exaggerated and real, feeling both the punchy impact of her peach-colored briefs implanting themselves deep into her but also feeling the warmth of her girlfriend's body post-shower radiating against her butt as well; certainly not an unwelcome feeling. A harsh shake from the stronger girl's knuckles that dragged her immensely stretchy legholes between her harder than before quickly reminded her that this was supposed to be a punishment.

Fixing her ankle up against the leg of the chair she'd just yanked her girlfriend off of, Harukawa kicked the small piece of furniture to the side so that there was nothing separating them, giving her all the room she needed to shake the blonde closer. Drawing the waistband she gripped to the height of her own chin and, in the same motion, giving the bratty girl a real reason to moan as her heels left the floor, Harukawa's brow raised from the scowl she'd held before to perplexion as she spotted the ears of a smiling cat rising up to belly-button level in the mirror. " _She is such a dork_ " the darker-haired girl thought as her head lowered to inspect how much longer these ridiculous panties could last. Since the pianist had literally brought this upon herself, she most definitely deserved to sacrifice this pair; frankly, putting panties like these out of the misery that was their existence would be a mercy-kill that should probably have happened a long time ago.

With her strongest and sharpest pull yet, Harukawa bungeed the blonde musician like a ragdoll, making her hunch forward and catch herself on the dresser surface, letting out a proper shriek as her underwear plunged between her soft rear cheeks with all the mercy a professional like Maki Harukawa showed all her targets. She figured it'd probably hurt, but that pull was probably the first one that actually had her regretting the entire idea just a little. The powerful bounce that followed confirmed that as a small set of tears appeared in the corners of her violet eyes.

"Y-You... really don't take any prisoners, eh Maki-chan?" she asked on a few shaky breaths as her toes left the floor to leave her nearly hanging save for her hands spread out on the dresser. Harukawa paused to let her feel this suspension before raising her higher still, at her full arm's length, before she could get used to it. "Nope" she replied dryly. One eye clenched shut, the pianist let out a weak smile as her legs separated from the painful position she was hanging from if only to spread her weight out so that all of that pressure wasn't centered on her middle-most. "You can be p-pretty brutal..." she spoke on another shaky breath, bordering on a gasp. "But... you're still cute..."

From that height and with both her legs spread out, Akamatsu managed to catch a sight of said girlfriend's middle-most in the mirror that she'd neglected to cover in light of gripping the waistband she chose to hold in both hands. "Every single part of you..."

A momentary quizzical look showing itself on Harukawa's face, she glanced past the pianist's torso and under her arms to notice that her most private spot was reflecting back at her in the mirror, and at this, she instantly lost her professional composure to reflexively drop the blonde back down to the floor if only to give herself some covering. The motion somehow managed to complete her mission anyway, the peachy legholes snapping in an elasticky drop that made Akamatsu squeal with the sound of her panties being destroyed.

Akamatsu hissed through clenched teeth as her feet got back down to the floor, the cat face that had decorated the crotch of her underwear looking almost disappointed in her with how long it'd gotten. "Definitely gonna be feeling that for a while..." she spoke under her breath as her hands moved to pry whatever cotton was still embedded in her, hissing again with the leftover friction still biting at her sensitive rear cleft.

Harukawa's hands were quick to get out of the mirror's purview, retrieving a towel to wrap around herself if only to deprive the pianist of any more teasing material than she'd already given her. "It's your own fault..." the assassin pouted, looking away with a clearly annoyed look in her eye. "Yeah, that's fair... sorry, Maki-chan" the blonde said with a dopey grin, head sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and noticing a good deal more sweat on her hair than when she'd been brushing her hair earlier. "But I gotta say, getting wedgied by you is a heck of a workout" she said with a level of playfulness unbefitting a girl that'd just gotten her butt tortured and her dignity destroyed. "I'll probably have to take a shower myself..." she said in a smaller voice than before, contemplating the healing effects of warm water on her sore nether region. Grabbing a towel of her own, a short giggle escaped her lips as she walked past her girlfriend towards the bathroom door. "Care to join me?"

Harukawa's face lit up again before quickly facing away to hide as much of her blush behind her hair as she could, stroking a strand of it that she'd normally have affixed in a pigtail if only out of habit. "Don't be stupid" she said in what she wished hadn't sounded like yet another pout. Akamatsu smiled softly before strolling up to the bathroom still emanating steam. "Suit yourself, Maki-chan." That infectious smile disappearing behind the door, Harukawa turned her blushing face away to the chair she'd kicked aside while picking up the hairbrush as well, hoping to clear away all the hairs she'd put out of place while she was bouncing her girlfriend. "Weirdo..." she said to herself as she started brushing her pigtails into place.

The squeak of the shower faucet turning silenced any other choice words she could come up with for that annoying blonde she had the misfortune of falling for.


	3. Blinded By Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this one on request in 59 minutes over 19 chat enters for a total of 1,427 words. Definitely the most smell-heavy of the collectiotion thus far.
> 
> ...for now...

"Ready to get started?" The pianist lifted herself some inches from her seiza position atop the heart-shaped bed as the girl below her pressed her pouting face down into the sheets to hide her blush. "Just get it over with before I change my mind" she spoke into the peach fabric below her in a half-order-half-complaint.

Nodding to herself as her smile grew, Kaede Akamatsu shifted her position to her backside, knowing the assassin could have easily seen up her skirt as her legs spread and finding the embarrassing thought kind of exciting. Her knees bent, Akamatsu's blonde hair brushed over Harukawa's black as she leaned over the girl's slim frame just slightly contained by her red top to grab hold of the target waiting below.

Dainty fingers pinching the dull green of the girl's skirt in a slow and methodical motion like the build-up to a soft piano piece, Akamatsu hiked the fabric up to her lower back to bring more of her lithe figure into the warm glow of the love hotel's lighting. She could tell Harukawa was blushing harder than ever from this alone and had every intention of increasing it.

"Wow... so you wear this kinda thing too, huh?" she acted out, fully in stage-mode like when she gave a performance and knowing just how to draw attention to the submissive girl's most embarrassing of clothing choices. "Rainbowed... _and_ striped. I didn't think you had it in you... Maki-chan." She reminded herself to add on the girl's first name as she finished speaking, knowing she wasn't used to it, let alone the honorific she'd attached. It'd worked perfectly, she could tell from the light and uncomfortable squirms rippling along Harukawa's small figure that was normally kept stony and frozen to reflect her now-failing stoicism.

Harukawa had to stop herself from falling back on her usual threat of "do you want to die?" and elected to instead clutch the sheets below her even harder as if hoping she could sink further into the bed to hide from any more of the pianist's embarrassing comments. Akamatsu took the endurance of her stoicism to keep going.

Akamatsu slid those dainty fingers to their new target along the assassin's slender sides to her hips and then into the warm valley between her frilly waistband and her lower back as her thumb hooked into the red band of the striped underwear's rainbow print, every other finger diving deeper into the orange, yellow and lime green making up the rest of the bright picture she was about to distort.

Knowing full-well Harukawa could handle it, Akamatsu started hard and strong, leaning the other way on her backside with her purple socks pressing hard into the shorter girl's shoulders with a light squelch from their built-in sweat that Harukawa heard in their fullest possible detail at their proximity to her ears, the sound alone sending a tingle in her spine soon replaced by the one now pulsating through her own backside.

The colorful canvas soon became a true rainbow with the pigtailed girl's hips at each end, legholes rising to give perfect shape to her rear cheeks on each side and being harsh and fast enough to make those hips and cheeks kick off the bed's surface for just an instant that had the faced-down girl squealing almost girlishly into that bed during that instant before stopping herself from allowing any more to escape. "Do you-!" she did start before stopping herself then too, knowing how quickly her casual threat was prone to spoiling the role play, puffing her cheeks into the sheets as she painfully sunk her hips back down, resigned herself to just letting this humiliating prank happen.

Feeling just a bit proud of Harukawa, Akamatsu decided she could push things that much further, shifting her position once more to allow just one foot up atop the pigtailed girl's hair part, knowing for sure her next set of words would inherently give her a full view of the plain pink panties she had on below her skirt and not caring. "Maki-chan, do you mind looking up?"

As if on reflex from all the times she'd had to obey the whims of small children, Harukawa's chin slid along the orange sheets only to be quickly met with a flash of pink and then the darkening purple of the pianist's socked foot planting itself across the right side of her face. "Mmmph!?" She had to fight against nearly all of her basest instinct to jump from her position to a fighting stance.

"Tell me, Maki-chan... which is worse?" She drove the rainbow-colored panties deeper into the assassin's slim rear as she took more and more of their slack from the space between her legs where they were supposed to rest comfortably. "The smell of these socks worn all day just for you, or..." she drew on even more of the underwear's upper capacity to stretch, knowing full-well the harshness of that pull would make her victim whine and have to breathe in even more, "the smell of your own undies over your head?"

Eyes widening, Harukawa didn't have time to process the question before Akamatsu stepped on the left side of her face with her other foot, entrapping every space around her nose and mouth with purple cotton and all the scents that came with them. This latest position had Akamatsu lifting the rainbow panties so far up across their wearer's back that soon she could feel their frills tickling at the back of her neck exposed by her own pigtails. With only the exact sort of effort required to draw them higher without ripping them or pressing too harshly on Harukawa's face, Akamatsu quickly dragged the frilled waistband over her lovable assassin's dark-brown head and collapsing the colorful fabric onto both pigtails till they were being pressed into her shoulder blades with her own side-bands. The sharpness of that absolute pressure upon her undergarments had Harukawa quickly and involuntarily gasping into the sweaty prison of the pianist's socks just to regret it almost as much as she was about to regret agreeing to this.

The panties at their limit, with a final push the blonde lastly pulled down on the waistband instead of sideways to end their journey directly over her own feet for a moment before pulling them away and letting the frilled and overtaxed elastic do its job snapping down on the shorter girl's nose, giving her the full treatment of whatever sweat she'd allowed them to build.

Feeling her nostrils pushed upward by the pressure of her panties, Harukawa cringed in her position from the old sweat taken from the pianist's socks mixing with the new layer brought on by her rainbow-print panties so that both were left dribbled down her chin, the many threads in those many colors only wringing out even more as they tried in vain to return to their original shape despite being so deeply embedded in her rear. She was sure from her training alone this would make it hard to walk the next day.

Sliding off the heart bed to stand at her lover's side, Akamatsu leaned down to take the assassin's hand that had every reason to smack her right now and trusting that she'd be fine anyway. "So, Maki-chan, what's the answer to my question?" her tone came out as her usual chipper self instead of sounding outright teasing like before.

Harukawa winced from her own movements as the legholes dragged through her sensitive areas further still with each movement as she attempted to stand, needing more of the pianist's help to do so than she'd like to admit. Finally finding a stance that prevented the kinds of movement which would give her panties even more room to scour her middle-most, Harukawa quickly reversed her grip on the pianist's hand -not too harshly as to avoid damaging her precious fingers- to spin the girl around, the layer of sweat on her socks no doubt making the task just a bit easier.

That hand moving below the taller girl's purple skirt to tighten around those pink panties she'd viewed earlier while the other pulled her onto one foot with a grip around her ankle, Harukawa peeled the purple sock off in the same motion as she lifted the purple skirt with the fabric meant to stay hidden beneath. "Why don't you answer your own question instead?" she asked.

She managed to hide her smile from view but failed to hide the playfulness in her delivery.

Not that she cared.


	4. Sweat Of The Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harumaki takes offense to a comment on her smell by making Akamatsu see what the front of her own panties smell like... while she's still wearing them. Definitely more playful bullying than the other chapters with hints of shipping.

A set of soft fingers rapped at the door just a few beats slower than the string of sharp breathes from the lungs of its occupant. "Maki-chan, I'm coming in." One of the childcare worker's sharp breaths came out as a bothered huff before turning to a sigh as she re-focused on her routine, ignoring the click of the door opening. Posture straight as ever, Harukawa's head lifted to the piano player's feet on the floor she was currently propped off of, purple socks tamping just as softly as her knock as she gingerly kept away from interrupting her classmate's workout. "Something you need?" she let off between push-ups.

Akamatsu's hand cupped around her opposite elbow almost awkwardly as she gave a short chuckle. "I was just gathering the girls is all. Kirumi-chan just brewed these new tea leaves that I figured you'd wanna try." Allowing the prospect to occupy the center of her thoughts instead of her training for just a moment, Harukawa weighed the pros and cons before determining she'd probably get pestered about this later if she said no; she was sick enough as is with that purple-haired brat's taunting her for being antisocial. "Sure, just let me finish this rep." A solid set of push-ups later, the darker-haired girl was off her toes and on her feet.

Harukawa lifted a hand to her left pigtail, stroking out any excess dust it might have gathered on the floor before throwing it over her shoulder to start on the next. The motion had her arm lifted high enough for the blonde standing across from her to suck in a breath of exactly the sort of smell she'd gathered each night during her nightly training. "Uh..." the pianist tried to start. Harukawa let her focus off her own task to notice the musician once more, huffing again. "What? What is it?" she asked with just a sample of her small annoyance showing through this time.

Akamatsu didn't speak at first, letting out the kind of nervous chuckle that perfectly signified how much more time she'd spent in front of pianos instead of people. "You're, uh..." she tried to start again, only managing to sound dumb. Harukawa let go of her pigtails in full now with the slightest hint of her infamous frown tugging at her eyebrows. "Is there something the matter? Say it, whatever it is." Akamatsu's royal purple eyes fell to the floor with the child care worker's pigtails, failing again to speak before the few seconds of being glared at and enduring that unpleasant scent told her to stop beating around the bush; 'fortune always favors the bold' they say. "I just wanted to know if you were gonna... grab a shower before everybody meets."

Harukawa's glower twitched into a full-on scowl. She wasn't interested in getting judged by this music geek who came into her room while she was working on a routine she was only doing because of a certain, highly-annoying friend would nag her if she didn't. Her arms weren't too tired; certainly not enough to keep her from lifting the blonde up. Knuckles cracking like when she was about to close them around a target's throat, Harukawa's fingers leapt like a viper from her side to Akamatsu's, now closing around a handful of the target's panties. Akamatsu didn't have time to react before the darker-pink legbands of her underwear hit her crotch with a kick that left her balanced on the balls of her feet, splaying a symphony of musical notes across her stomach to go with her airy whimpers. "Maki-chan!?"

Harukawa's eyes seemed to glow as she brought the pianist to her toes, planting the captive pink fabrics deeper and deeper into their wearer's newly-exposed womanly spot by the second as her own weight won out against them. It only took one hand to get the waistband she held to Akamatsu's impressive chest before she stopped to speak again. "For your information," she let the blonde down with a bounce and a squeak, "I _was_ about to take a shower." Muscles not so much as needing to struggle, Harukawa quickly drew the pink panties high enough that their stiffening middle-band split her quarry's breasts down the middle through her vest to go with all the other parts of her being split in half, the look in her eye threatening to send them even higher. "G-Great to know...!" the pianist tried to state with as much civility as her pained voice would allow for. "Just l-let me down and I'll leave you to that...!" She squeaked again as the legbands drove harder through her absolute most sensitive spot.

"Not yet," the shorter girl told her before the closest thing to a playful smirk her aggressive expression had showed itself. "Since you're so concerned with how other girls smell, how about you take a whiff of your own medicine." Panic showed itself in the pianist's eyes before she attempted to wave her hands unfavorably. "No, no, that won't be necessary, really...!" Harukawa cut her off with another bounce that wrenched the panties higher still so that their crotch hovered too few inches from Akamatsu's chin for her comfort. "Come on... do it."

The blonde kept herself from nodding because of how much closer it would bring her nose to the innermost faded black musical notes that had just minutes earlier been covering her most private area, all stretched out to show just how far they'd come from doing anything resembling that. The tensity of the elastics stretching so high and digging just as deeply as they looked into her convinced her that, as a nerd like her understood well, she should do exactly what she was told so long as it got this pain over with sooner. This time, her nose face lowered into the darker pink fabric on purpose, the victimizer pulling them inches higher to accommodate her and making her gasp harshly so as to ensure her first inhalation would be the worst one.

"It's... pretty bad..." the pianist spoke softly, not wanting to use up any more stores of precious oxygen than she'd have to, only getting yet another bounce for her troubles that soon had the peak of the waistband surrounding her nose and mouth like a mask. "How bad...?" the pigtailed girl pressed her as the panties pressed into her face, encapsulating every last fresh air passage she had left. Akamatsu's mind raced through the hours she'd lost herself in her music at the piano bench along with the hours she'd spent reading mystery novels with Saihara-kun in the library, to say nothing of being dragged off by Tenko-chan for 'mandatory' self-defence training after it came out how much time she'd spent alone with a " _Men_ ace" detective. It all built up.

"Like, really bad..." she let out again, this time not bothering to preserve what air remained in her lungs knowing she wasn't going to be breathing anything but this any time soon. "It's warm... and sweaty" she added, sensing her lack of detail would soon be adding yet another harsh bounce to the many she'd already endured. One came anyway, and it made her shriek and respire that coveted breath that was full of her own salty musk. By this point, only a fraction of her body weight was being supported by her toes with the rest collecting around the thin strand that her underwear had become in a kind of sharpness that she hadn't felt down there since middle school. That was all she could take before, like anyone as used to the stage as she was, she took to performing as the puppet on strings she'd been reduced to so long as it saw her being cut loose. "It's the worst smell over, okay!? Honest truth, you smell incredible compared to this!"

For the first time since she'd started bullying this girl, Harukawa's heavy expression dropped in favor of a dumbfounded blush at the unexpected compliment before finally deciding to drop her grip on the pianist's underwear, allowing trembling legs back to the ground. "F-Fine... if you say so" was all she could get out as she turned away to hide that blush. Breathing a sigh of relief as her torture ended, Akamatsu's hands dove down to un-flip her skirt while her body turned away so as give her the privacy to adjust herself, hoping she didn't let out any more embarrassing squeaks as the stretched out elastic left her nethers in peace at last. "Glad that's over..." she said under her breath, though Harukawa did nothing despite hearing her anyway. "I-I need to get to that shower, so..." the shorter girl's wine-colored eyes didn't meet Akamatsu's, "I'll see you at the tea party..."

Akamatsu still looking over her shoulder at the girl's awkward posture turned to the door as she spoke once more. "I might be late myself... gonna get in a shower too." She took her first of many pained step towards her own dorm room. "I see..." was all Harukawa could manage as she fiddled with the hem of her top that she'd soon be throwing off. Hands at the door knob, Akamatsu paused for a moment before smiling the first time since she'd entered this room. "Ya know, I wasn't kidding before." She made sure to get her whole body through the door so as to avoid any thrown objects that might come her way. "You actually smell pretty great for a girl that just did a hundred reps" her blonde head quickly slipped out of the door frame with a short "later!" as she headed off to the her shower room with a slight limp and a smirk on her face.

Harukawa's face lit up at the compliment, shaking her head back and forth hoping it would get those words out of her ears sooner. Scoffing with the tiniest hint of a pout on her lips, the supposed childcare worker threw her top onto the bed and dropped her skirt to the floor in a hurry, eager to distract herself with the pattering of shower water on her body. "Idiot..." Harukawa said to herself as the faucet squeaked.

That was going to be one very awkward tea party.


	5. Good Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 15 chat enters over 1 hour and 31 minutes for 1,630 words total. I wanted to get something written for Akamatsu's birthday and figured I may as well add something to the collection. Hoping you enjoy this bit of silliness. Fun fact: I actually flipped a coin (heads = Harukawa, tails = Akamatsu) for which of the two got the other going to town on her undies, and Akamatsu lost out there... (so this very well could have been a Harukawa-centered story)

"Just... try to be gentle, okay?"

Maki Harukawa's crimson eyes took note of the pianist's shoulders stiffening as she turned around to face the wall, her stance widened on some instinctual need to brace herself; the whimper her voice had become with those words had confirmed as much already. Cradling her fingers together to bend them into a crackle, the twin-tailed girl overtook the only step between them to close the distance between those lithe fingers and the hem of her music note-covered purple skirt. The would-be childcare worker went to work with all her usual efficiency.

"So... this is your 'lucky' pair?" Akamatsu felt her voice become a squeak on the first attempt to verbally defend herself for what she had not only picked out that morning -on her birthday no less- but had failed to change out of in preparation for what was about to happen to them. "C'mon... they're not that bad..." the blonde fought not to stutter, the blatant teasing inflection in her girlfriend's inquiry making that far harder than it had to be; she could tell without looking that Harukawa was probably smirking right now.

Hugging the very tops of her thighs and her hips in lavender and forming a taut shape around her impressive read end in pale yellow; the bikini-briefs on their own would be yet another addition to her now-infamously girly underwear drawer if not for the uniquely girly image of a chibi-style lucky cat smiling across the garment's seat. Akamatsu was only thankful that Harukawa couldn't see the two paw prints -good luck coins included- running along the crotch from this angle. She was blushing far too much as it is without that factoring in. "Either way..." Harukawa started again, crushing the cat's face in her grip and quickly sliding the lavender leg bands up into her girlfriend's butt, "it's better I stretch these out than someone like Enoshima doing it in front of everyone." Unable to argue with that logic, Akamatsu with her eyes clenched gave a short, indicative nod for Harukawa to start.

Drawing the lavender waistband up so that its hips did the job of keeping the pianist's skirt lifted, Harukawa paired her grip in a gentle ascension like she'd been requested that nevertheless exposed Akamatsu's most sensitive spot to even more tension as the twin elastics disappeared between the buttocks she'd spent many an hour in front of a piano sitting on. A few healthy yanks to test for slack -a short few squeaks making their way past Akamtsu's pink lips before she had a chance to cover her mouth- and Harukawa felt the fabric lose more and more of its stretchiness as the wedgie went onward and upward. Harukawa smiled in a moment of personal amusement at how far she'd definitely be able to take this, shifting her stance in short order to prepare while freeing up her left hand to do the same. Akamatsu shivered upon feeling the girl's hand on her shoulder.

"Maki-chan, c'mooon...!" Akamatsu whined shrilly, knowing what was coming from her years of being a band geek, her head unable to turn in time before the heavy kick Harukawa's next jolt sent her neck flying back on reflex. "You dork..." Harukawa continued unimpeded, both in speaking and pulling. "Last month, I let you do way worse to me... you'll live." The blonde's mind flashed back to getting a hold of Harukawa's panties for her "Mandatory Birthday Wedgie" as she'd called it and not letting go till the pair had been completely ruined. Once more at a loss to argue with her girlfriend's logic, Akamatsu folded her arms in defeat before moaning out a tiny "Okay, fine..."

Having your underwear at the mercy of someone like Maki Harukawa was basically never fine, but fair was fair.

Not missing a beat, the shorter girl brought her loafers down atop Akamatsu's to make sure she couldn't look forward to the relief of being lifted up before bringing the trembling yellow and pink strand slithering up its wearer's upper back. With every indication that she was feeling every one of those overwrought threads drag through her legs from the higher-pitched noises she was making alone, Harukawa raised the pressure on both that sensitive area and her girlfriend's shoulder two-fold as if wanting to make those noises go louder. The cat's face distorted from the pianist's lower back to her shoulder blades, Harukawa needed only to intensify the strength of her final yank a little bit to make the atomic complete. Violet eyes draw by instinct towards the lavender band looming over her head, Akamatsu took in a few, dread-filled moments of contemplating both how painful it was to have your waistband anchored to your forehead and how gross it was to have your underwear anywhere near your head at all. The thought cut off in a snap, Akamatsu practically felt her vision being thrown upward by both the initial shock and the new tension that naturally came with the fabric desperately wanting to return to its original shape. Akamatsu let out one last shriek at the finale to her 'Birthday Wedgie' while Harukawa stepped away from the now-squirming musician to dust her hands off at her handiwork before stepping further back towards the nightstand where she'd left her phone. Akamatsu was left for a few moments to writhe and whine.

A few short taps of her thumb against the home screen and Harukawa -sound turned off as always- centered the camera's zoomed-in periphery on the highly amusing image of her blonde girlfriend in the midst of a cringe at the abrasive feeling driving itself deeper than it ought to ever go between the sumptuous globes of her totally exposed backside. A single click later, Harukawa smirked fully once more at what a cute dork the girl looked like in this shot, head lifting up from the screen towards how cute she still looked at this moment. Satisfied with the picture, the alleged childcare worker hit 'Send' before walking back up to the girl whose underwear she'd just latched firmly over her head.

"Hmhmm... dork..." Harukawa half-chuckled as she circled around to face the girl who could probably only see her through a yellowy tint of near-transparent fabric. "This is hardly the first time this has happened to you." Hands squeezing across her groin that was being split in ways she wasn't sure she could deal with, Akamatsu gave a small bellow of "That doesn't mean I _like_ it, you know...!"

Deciding she'd had enough, Harukawa raised her hand gentler than ever to bring her thumb up underneath the lavender waistband, lifting it at just enough so that their eyes could meet for a few seconds, cutting off that exchange with a more intense one. Using her free hand to squeeze one last time into the middle-most strand that'd gone rigid along the pianist's mid-back, Harukawa pulled Akamatsu into the second birthday kiss of their relationship, silencing the little squeal she made as her panties were wrangled once again. Violet eyes wide at first, both from the reflexive shock of her panties being wrangled once again and the even greater shock of Harukawa actively showing this kind of passionate display, Akamatsu allowed them to close like her partner's already were with a soft sigh that effectively melted into a moan against her girlfriend's lips. She didn't mind a few destroyed panties here and there if it meant getting to see more and more of the girl's affectionate side like this; knowing such things were far from the girl's strong suit, Akamatsu decided to quietly enjoy this rare moment, sighing again in something more akin to pleasure.

Harukawa broke away first, as she always did during their kisses. What made this one different was the warmth of her smile that quickly passed as soon as it appeared, the stronger girl going to work lifting the lavender waistband off her the pianist's head with a final snap against the bunched-up pleats of her skirt that the elastic had caught. Akamatsu giving a tiny hiss through her teeth at how sore that'd left her down below, her index fingers finally got to prod at the warm space underneath the yellow, cat-decorated fabric to remove them from the rubbing her nether regions in any more embarrassing ways. Holding her breath for the incoming sting, Akamatsu removed the offending garment in short order with a brief thought spared for whether she could use these 'Lucky' panties anymore. "Happy birthday... Kaede."

That snapping her out of her thoughts, Harukawa motioned for her to pick up her phone laid out on the desk before adding "We better get going" for what Toujou had promised would be a wonderful party, taking some slow steps towards the door herself to let the pianist catch up easily. Nodding once, Akamatsu noted her own ability to walk just fine in spite of the many painful and embarrassing things their little game had supposedly done between her legs. Allowing herself a moment of amusement at that thought she'd had earlier -mostly in the intoxication of the moment- that she had no problem letting that sort of thing happen more often if it meant bringing out Harukawa's playful side, this time she thought to herself, even if they were rendered unusable, that getting to see that side of her girlfriend meant the 'Lucky' panties had done their job.

"Coming, Maki-chan!" Akamatsu chirped as she pocketed the phone without checking what was on it.

Only a single glance spared for the blink of an apparent new notification, she instead quickened her pace towards the light of the hallway where Harukawa was waiting. She was far happier spending every last moment she could with the childcare worker; no matter what happened today.


	6. Hammer To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Ko-Fi commission done for a friend in which Akamatsu consensually punishes Harukawa with a wedgie. Gotta say, I had some fun with this one for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paused too many times to count this one as a live-written story, so no statistics on chat enters or timing this time. It still came together fairly fast despite a snag or two.

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?" the pianist began with her palms rubbing together in anticipation like when she was about to perform a sonata.  
  
Harukawa stopped herself from grumbling, but couldn't stop the blush from sneaking across her features. "Y-Yeah... you don't have to hold back..."  
  
She thought she was getting better at managing her temper, but this time the pianist's teasing had gotten to her and she reacted without thinking. After a particularly sly comment that left her nonplussed to respond besides with a face visibly growing redder, she grabbed her blond girlfriend by the wrist, spun her around to bring her hand painfully behind her back and in short order ripped her pink underwear off in a matter of seconds in front of everyone they were with at the time; with how quickly she'd been escorted back to the pianist's dorm, the pair hadn't even been replaced yet as far as she knew. Even if she hadn't humiliated the girl, she knew how important Akamatsu's wrists were to her, even without a recital looming over her; playing simply made her happy. She'd gone too far and now all that mattered was making things right somehow. She expected this much at the very least. Harukawa felt her muscles tense all up her back and breathed out, waiting for her punishment.  
  
In time with the would-be childcare worker's breathing, Akamatsu brought her lithe fingers drifting underneath the hem of Harukawa's dark-green skirt, feeling along the roughness of the material for a bit longer than she needed to, noting the small shiver in her girlfriend's hips as the sensation reached her before giving a soft nod to get started. Bringing the skirt past its wearer's hips at a similarly laid-back pace, she glanced her first-ever peek at the undies she'd be pulling today from the crotch first; they looked like a color she never thought she'd see Harukawa in.  
  
" _Pink_...?" she asked herself while bringing up the skirt with a little more urgency than before. " _Huh... guess that's appropriate_ " she continued, remembering how many had seen hers getting torn apart while she was still in them. "Man... you sure are girly, Maki-chan." Akamatsu was sure to sprinkle just a little bit extra playfulness in her delivery that time since she wouldn't get quite the same opportunity to catch her girlfriend in something like these that absolutely demanded some teasing. "They look great on you, though."  
  
Harukawa's blush from before was nothing compared to what she was feeling heating up her cheeks right now. She hadn't worn these things intentionally or anything since she had hardly planned to end up in Akamatsu's room getting her underwear looked at. Even still, she felt like after what Akamatsu had gone through, she could handle a little bit of teasing; best to play along. "It's... not _that_ bad..."  
  
The sides of the skirt pinched in her indexes and thumbs as she carried the garment higher, Akamatsu took in the sight of its leg bands conforming to her slim figure from the height of her hips to the inner half of her thighs, snug enough from all ends to look as comfortable as could be. " _She has such a cute butt_..." the blonde confirmed to herself for the dozenth time. Catching herself from staring too long to get back into 'character' the pianist finally brought the rest of the fabric up high enough that the pale skin above her girlfriend's waistband could be seen. "Well, they'd normally look fine on any other girl..." she started up again. "But on you..." she continued with a growing smile, "they look _especially_ dorky."  
  
Harukawa felt her cheeks puff in a pout that tried to contain whatever annoyed sound was about to come out of her mouth, which could hardly stop how rapidly those cheeks were growing to resemble the pink underwear that was now the direct cause of this utter embarrassment she was being subjected to. "J-Just..." she forced out with a stutter she knew was serving to embarrass her further. "Please, get it over with." That time, she managed to tack on some rare politeness to what would have otherwise been something more curt and gruff. But since this was her revenge, Akamatsu wasn't having any of that soft language of course.  
  
"Uh-uh..." she came back at the girl as if verbally waving her finger at the 'naughty' childcare worker. "You gotta say it like you mean it, Maki-chan." Even she had to admit, she might be having a little too much fun at the pigtailed girl's expense; even if the feeling could be oddly addictive.  
  
Harukawa's pout from earlier managed to worsen then. It seemed even after dating this long and even after the incident that'd led to this in the first place, that even she could be surprised at how much the pianist could enjoy messing with her. She forced back any snarky remarks that might have gotten past her lips on reflex alone with an audible gulp and then a short exhale that she tried her best to make sure didn't sound like a sigh. Finally, she summoned up the ability to speak something she knew the girl behind her would never allow her to live down. "Please... give me a... wedgie."  
  
Akamatsu wanted to squeal then at how cute the girl sounded just now but stopped herself in favor finishing the opening to her 'revenge' for the main event. She wanted to be sure that only Maki-chan was squealing before they were done. "Well, if you say so..." she ended with a flipping hand digging itself into the cottony, pink fabric that she'd brought into view moments ago, only wishing the girl had given her a cute gasp or something as the sensation hit her lower back. Rather than waiting around for some reaction like that, the blonde simply went to work collecting her grip at that spot centered at the very top of her girlfriend's butt. She gave herself a perfectly-timed three seconds before throwing that grip towards the ceiling.  
  
Harukawa felt the driving impact of her legholes solidifying to a sharpened edge instantly, their tautness turning to tightness so rapidly that she nearly did give one of those gasps the girl doing it had been waiting for. As that strand grew longer from their threads having their limits tested, she soon felt something more like a grunt filtering past her gritted teeth at how totally her rear cleft was surrounded by previously-soft cotton and burned by the friction its material had built up. And that was only the beginning.  
  
Fingers going from tent-poling into the layer of pink to curling their tightest so the waistband couldn't escape, Akamatsu threw as much heft as she could into the bouncing pull that naturally followed after, energy building up to make sure the girl really felt the heat that was similarly building. She knew she lacked the strength to so much as match how painfully Harukawa had done this to her own pink panties: the fact she could still feel some of the soreness radiating along that spot made that perfectly clear. Even still, that didn't mean she wouldn't be able to go the opposite route by drawing the punishment out before completely wrecking the pair; she had a feeling that could end up being much worse for Maki-chan.  
  
The darker-pink elastics digging through her like a saw with a thousand teeth, Harukawa took the yank that quickly brought the garment far past her mid-back with an especially pained moan in response, knowing even someone with her training could be made to react when her two most sensitive places were under attack. Body lifting a few seconds at a time by the pianist's rhythmic pace, at one that stretched enough threads to make them audibly crackle, on pure reflex she felt her feet kick weakly in the air for the ground she'd been forced off of even when the motion only left her middle-most more defenseless than ever to stop the rest of the threads from exploring her at newer and more painful angles of attack. The middle strand thinner than ever from the way her girlfriend poked the pink surface with her upward-facing thumbs, Harukawa let out a sound between a gasp and a cough as that strand scraped through her mercilessly with the shifting of her weight.  
  
"Oww..." she found herself unable to stop from uttering aloud. She knew it was going to hurt: that was the entire point, after all. If it didn't, then she wouldn't be getting truly punished for her actions. Yet as the deficit of fabric pulled at by that core strand sent a wave of fabric slicing harshly against the core of her womanhood to the point of making her left-hand dive down to that spot, she realized as plainly as possible that no amount of reminding herself that she deserved this made it go by any easier.  
  
Satisfied with the slack she'd gained from her numerous yanks and even more satisfied with the sound she'd just heard, Akamatsu left her right hand to keep the garments tightly at the height they'd reached across the middle of Harukawa's shoulder blades and moved her opposite hand upward to swing around Harukawa's forearm to slowly cover the girl's mouth with her palm that she was sure was making her eyes go wide with the knowledge of what piece of clothing it'd been touching seconds ago. "Could you lean your head back for me?" she asked as plainly as one would ask for a pencil. Harukawa knew full-well what was being asked, and knew even more that resisting might put unnecessary strain on her 'bully's wrists. With as little hesitation as she could manage, the pigtailed girl complied to craning her head back to allow Akamatsu full access to covering that head with pink.  
  
The blonde smiled to herself. Not just from the simple satisfaction of getting to pull off a true atomic, but more so because of how far Maki-chan was willing to go to make it up to her; little things like that reminded her that she was cared about. With her resolution set, Akamatsu brought the soles of her school uniform loafers down on Harukawa's boots before going straight to work pulling softly and harshly from two angles, one hand on Harukawa's mouth to keep her head steady and the other on her panties to keep them moving. Seeing the elastics growing in height till their ovular peak could pass by even their wearer's shoulders where her waistband had been not too long ago, the blonde felt the unmistakable rumbling against her palm of noises Harukawa wanted to make to let the pain out but couldn't; and she's known the girl long enough to know that she had to really be feeling this to make any noise at all, let alone several. Pausing a few seconds on her relentless march of pink fabric up her girlfriend's back, Akamatsu took a moment to lean in closer than she needed to until her breasts were practically squishing up against that tight, pink fabric and the girl's upper back behind it. "Just a little bit more... you're doing great, Maki-chan."  
  
She needed to repay the favor of reminding the girl even while this was happening to her that she was also cared about. Even if she couldn't nod or respond verbally from this position, somehow, Akamatsu picked up on her silent approval to keep going. And so, she did.  
  
Drawing what was left of the slack these panties had in them, Akamatsu felt the waistband growing tighter and tighter in her fingers till it almost seemed like they'd snap loose within them. With yet another pause to figure out what she'd do next, Akamatsu's eyes closed in thought opened after just the right amount of time to take Harukawa off-guard with the especially violent yank that followed. Multiple threads snapping from the force of it, Akamatsu finally carried the panties the rest of the way up and over their wearer's head, peaking at the crown and soon releasing all that tension against the top of Harukawa's lip, fully-sealing any air passage that would prevent her from having to smell the amount of sweat built into that spot alone. With the pianist's hand still covering her mouth, Harukawa couldn't stop herself from involuntarily inhaling deep and being made deeply aware of just why atomic wedgies were awful in every way. It took enough seconds for her to have to breathe in one more time before Akamatsu let her go.  
  
Stepping back to take in the sight of her girlfriend's rear looking so perfectly split down the center with pinkness covering most of her upper body, staring especially long at the ways her waistband dug into her hips while the much tighter lower end of the panties dug into her crotch, Akamatsu couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back for being able to do this someone as tough as Maki Harukawa. "Now was that so bad, Maki-chan?" she started up again, probably not even expecting an answer while the girl was trembling in pain and what was probably a degree of disgust for the fabric covering her nose.  
  
After one more strained groan that she made sure wouldn't use enough air to force her to breathe again, Harukawa stopped herself from scoffing in annoyance but nevertheless couldn't respond without a thick layer of strain in her voice at how brutally the panties were straining her pelvic area. "It's... _worse_...!" she forced out in what regrettably forced her to inhale another unpleasant reminder of what her sweat smelled like. She sincerely hoped the pianist would be satisfied with this much, but she knew better.  
  
"Aww... guess I'll have to cut this short" the blonde spoke in an especially coy, girlish voice while stepping up close once again to spot she'd been standing in while giving the girl such a harsh punishment. Only instead of sensibly clutching the waistband and rolling it softly off her girlfriend's nose and eyes, she instead brought those fingers clutching into a fist around the thinned-out middle strand of pink fabric that was currently showing off every feminine curve of her pert backside. Harukawa briefly froze; Akamatsu went straight back to work, filling that area with red-hot friction that seared much harder from the soreness of how deeply these panties had already tenderized her.  
  
"Ah... ah...! Ah!" Harukawa practically whimpered as the legholes themselves were pulled before being outright wrenched through her at what could only be described as ramming speed, several of the threads in those elastics quickly giving out from the pressure no pair of panties were meant to take, as she'd learned already today from destroying Akamatsu's. "Since you ripped my undies earlier, it's only fair I get to rip yours, right?" The worst part about the pianist's argument wasn't the subtle hint of dominance as she punctuated those soft words with hard pulls: it was the fact that she couldn't deny it. Even still, without waiting for an answer, Akamatsu really and truly lifted the rest of her girlfriend's body weight off the floor using the already rigid fabric that was still covering enough of Harukawa's nose to ensure every pained gasp had her breathing in just a little bit more of the scent with each adrenaline-inducing bounce. It was clear the panties couldn't take much more of this by how clearly Harukawa could hardly take it when they were merely over her head.  
  
Thread after thread giving out one after another, Harukawa felt any threads that were left biting through her with a sort of weight and kick that made it seem like they were only holding together to whatever structure would allow them to slice her up the middle as their final act. Out of all the senses the jackhammer bouncing was overwhelming in her, the one that gave her some modicum of hope was the more audible snaps of vital fibers coming loose from being overwhelmed themselves. As her rear landed on a particularly harsh jouncing, the shorter girl's eyes surrounded by a wall of pink went wider than ever at how little she could currently handle it, the small tears beading at the corners of those widened eyes showing that more than ever. In the fall that followed it, in one more reaction brought on more by instinct than any desire to protect her remaining dignity, she finally shrieked more girlishly than either girl knew she was able to, the pink cotton similarly shrieking in its own way as the crotch seam and legholes came apart altogether so that their wearer was at least released from the tension-filled prison they provided. With that, Harukawa was allowed back down to her feet.  
  
Akamatsu stifled a giggle as she recalled her earlier desire to make Maki-chan squeal. " _Nailed it_ " she congratulated herself before circling around the girl who she'd just wedgied the daylights out of, noting a few small shudders as she moved. "I'd say that makes us even" she spoke in her usual girlish form, making note of her girlfriend's scrunchies that'd been squished down by the panties slowly regaining their original shape, even with the remainder of those panties still draped across the top of her head like a hat. "And also... sorry if that was too rough" she finished with some uncharacteristic awkwardness as she quietly dropped character. That time, Harukawa did scoff.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, you know" she spoke softer than usual. "You probably could have done way worse, you know. At least... after what I did to your wrist..." Harukawa stopped herself to gather her words, probably a showcase of her lingering issues with speaking to others like this closely, both physically and emotionally. "I'm... sorry."  
  
Akamatsu knew right away she didn't like seeing the girl like this and, as she always did, said what she could to brighten the mood. "If you wanna borrow a pair of my undies, we could go another round, you know." She probably didn't intend that to sound as flirty as it came out, but that hardly made the awkward look she received for her efforts unwelcome. A few too many seconds passing that seemed to imply the raven-haired girl would actually agree to it, Akamatsu gave a forced chuckle as she reached over to lift the shredded pink fabric off her girlfriend's face. "I'm just kidding!" she added as she tossed the spent garment towards the floor. "Let's have lunch together and call it square, kay?" The girl's sunny personality overwhelming her one more time for today, Harukawa fought off the sheer awkwardness spread plainly across her newly-uncovered face to simply nod lightly, probably a few too many times.  
  
"Oh, but..." the pianist continued. "Since I did kinda... ruin yours, you probably _will_ have to borrow a pair of mine before we go anywhere." The way she said it so casually was more than enough to make that awkward pinkness dusting across Harukawa's cheeks return, even when she could hardly argue with the logic. "But don't worry: I'll make sure to pick out a cute pair for you" she added as she took a few steps towards her drawers, where the aforementioned 'cute pairs' were all organized.  
  
Chances are, she'd be getting teased at some point about how good they looked on her; it was likely they'd be too big on her less shapely hips than their original owner, that the scarily observant blonde would no doubt pick up on; she had no doubt in her mind that the girl was currently searching for a pair that would turn the pinkness the blush she was currently sporting to a fiery red that matched her sweater. Yet no matter how she looked at all of that, she knew more than ever, from the way her hips swiveled rhythmically and the dulcet hum as she stroked her fingers gently over each pair in front of her that, no matter how she looked at it...  
  
"...I wouldn't change a single thing about her..." Harukawa whispered.  
  
She carried that thought with her as her girlfriend pulled her gingerly by the arm out the front door.


End file.
